Phionsoft Project Wiki
x(t) = m1ku - ℯ-ρtocos.l(μt).h mo ℯρ = cos(μ) desu Phi (3.14,long) syntax error nano desu clear, beginning arc dump init python: r, "Intializing PVO" d, "Scripts gained via Optimizing NScripter... starting.." c, "3.14 Virtually established... connecting to PVO server.." b, "Connected... you're ready to commited!" terminatting launcher. Welcome to Phionsoft wiki Phionsoft Project is a collaborative site about Phionsoft Studios current Project that every staffs can edit! This site will handle all Research and Development of Visual Novel related subject conducted by Phionsoft Studios. We encourage all staffs to give some contributions to the on-going project. Site Rules Although you're free to edit all pages in this site, you must follow the standard rules that apply to this site. At the moment, we still develop the most effective manner in using this Project Site... until we develop it later, these common rules may imply: #All editors must have an account at Wikia (thus we can login to the site). This will provide the most integrity part of editing job (editor ID can be recognized respectively). #Any vandalism act will be handle severely (unregistered user can be recognized using their IP, we may block or banned the IP if this event occur). #Official language for this site is English and Bahasa Indonesia (you may use them both; but remember the place to use them appropriately. This is a global project so staffs are coming from all over the world). There's a talk to legalize the use of Japanese to this site (as long as it on its place they're fine). #Please use the disscussion page if there's something you'd like to discuss with other page editors. #Additional rules may be added later... (at this current state, all the point above apply). What's new on Phionsoft wiki *'May 21, 2010' : Yesterday, I've been informed by one of my staff, Kyuzuryu who begin to do a routine check with Narcissus Script. He said that all Japanese text there turn into subliminal font. I'd like to check it up as fast as possible, too bad I've sort of prob with my .Net conn. : Following next day (its today), it seems like the problem has been resolved, thanks to Ishino! : I'm glad we're having new member. His ID was Martinez (thought it appears that he haven't sign up to this site yet). He will be working on Narcissuid Project as EN-ID TLCer. I hope we can improve our quality and make the localization progress even faster. : I'll do whatever it takes to make Narcissu available for Indonesian public as it has such great stories to share. : Bancho Pioneer 12:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *'May 19, 2010' *'April 30, 2010' : I'm still in scripting progress for Narcissu, yeah checking some typos, fixing indonesian sentences. I've been reaching half of 006b.txt and still on. Not much anything that I do, I upload some new scripts to this wikia. Okay not much to say today, and I hope I can meet my friends in Salatiga, yeah just meeting and tradng data. : Ishino Merino 02.16 pm, April 30, 2010 (UTC) *'April 28, 2010' : There have been a serious issue in TLWiki regarding the takedown of Eden*'s page by Minori. Well I must say here, regardless we don't have any direct ties with TLWiki, I am as Love Plus Translation Project's TLC want to say, "The important step in starting a Translation Project is 'Permission', as we have been granted to do the fans TL there is no need of worry for doing our work". : So... if theres anyone here liked to do x, y, or z translation project, you must send direct permission to the developver, but before doing so, please tell me first, I might help you to write the permission request or give some advices regard to the issue. : Bancho Pioneer 01:43, April 28, 2010 (UTC) *'April 25, 2010' : It's been a while since I updating this site, yeah my school connections broken caused by electrical short circuit. Not musch to say today, but I'll enlist to do list for today. They are: :: -Analyze and fixing Narcissu script. :: -I need re-install my Win7. :: -Earn money to buy or donating. : Not musch to do today, but I'll try to analyze 006b.txt and 007c.txt script. Yeah there are a lot of words, and line too. Beside that I play LB! and Clannad, otherwise I wait for someone that i request to get LB! EX. : Ishino Merino 7:33 pm, April 25, 2010 (UTC) *'April 17, 2010' : I've just finished my exam, time to do the project again. So, here is my- to do list for today: :: - Translating Russian VN, May 9 (I don't know, I suddenly stuck at this title once I explored my research folder on my HD) :: - Adding May 9's page (if I've enough time) : The translation goes for about 78% (I get stacked at some sentences that grammatically I didn't recognize at all; well... no wonder, I've forgot my Russich... Can read just cyrillic alphabet itself didn't help at all; I must learn again the grammar syntaxes). Nonetheless... Google, Bing and Im always on my side. : Bancho Pioneer 03:22, April 17, 2010 (UTC) *'April 13, 2010' : It's been a while since my holidays, yeah actually I didin't doing anything in particulary. Except playing all of my VN collections, not much only at least 6-8. Little bit busy organizing my HDD, because I only have 160GB of HDD capacity. With that capacity I install 3 OS in my notebook, and I lost a lot of free space in my HDD so I can't place my files. Nothing to do today except playing VN, because I like it. Oh yeah maybe in May I'll having school exam, so I should study more. And if I finish my exam I'll play it again. : Ishino Merino 4:22, April 13, 2010 (UTC) *'April 8, 2010' : Ah, finaly... I've time to visit this site again (I've been absent for several days from this site, since School thingy get rid my most precious leisure time, "doing project"). Now, I've just finished my first week of mid-test. I'm here to check is everything allright with the site. I don't think I've specific to do list for this day, so... now without the dos list. : "I've been wondering, for now Phionsoft Std. have more than ten staffs to begin with... but, its just two of us (I myself and Ishino) who do the Scripting progress". - I'll need to review this at once! I'll Prepare the schedule for next meeting before the end of this month. : Bancho Pioneer 01:32, April 8, 2010 (UTC) *'April 6, 2010' : Now I'm in home and spend my holidays here, I don't have anything new except for Narcissu 2nd Side news. They have been release them withh english localizaion, and I've been check it, there are 3 translator right there. There are Haeleth, GP32, and Agilis. Yeah, I'll play it soon, since I didn't have anything to do. And to do list for today are: :: - Continuing EN reinsertion for Chapter Narcissu. :: - Playing Narcissu 2nd Side. :: - Try to analyze 0.utf Narcissu 2nd side script. :: -Upload result.txt to mediafire. :: -Updating page Narcissu 2nd Side. : They using utf as the script extension but my text editor could read and edit the file, so it didn't bother me. Except they using ponscripter, not nscripter engine for their Visual Novel. Maybe it little bit same with nscripter, but I'll try to analyze it. : Ishino Merino 4:54, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *'April 4, 2010' : New month come to us, and something new will come to us too. But I don't know what is it, but I think it's something fun. I've trip with my family in Pati, yeah little bit far than Salatiga, but I having fun right there. Not much word to say, so to do list for today are: :: - Finishing Chapter "Echo" in Narcissu. :: - Modifying some files in my 7. :: - Some stuff that I like. : Yeah that's all for today, I hope I can modify this webpage too, because I'm taking ICT speciality, but for more detail I'm taking Computer and Networking speciality. : Ishino Merino 5:59, April 4, 2010 (UTC) *'March 31, 2010' : Today my day isn't busy like last week or last month, yeah the third grader preparing for school exam so my school should prepare for it too. So I play Clannad everyday because I like it, firstly I watch the anime TV series and then read the Visual Novel. So to do list for today are: :: - Continuing EN re-insertion for 007c.txt ( I can't finish it right now cause too much words right there ) :: - Do my exam in Cisco Networking Academy : That's all, I don't have anything to do except for EN re-insertion or read Clannad or just listening music. Though I never playing game now, I prefer to read Visual Novel. : Ishino Merino 14:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) *'March 29, 2010' : Today I've something to finish off, actually I'm only downloading a Visual Novel. The file size very big 2GB, I need a long time to download the part files. And after download some of them, I gather some VN and KN (VN meaning Visual Novel, and KN refer to Kinetic Novel), and burn them to DVD as my regular backup. I need them soon when my notebook totally broken. And to do list for today are: :: - Burning DVD as my regular backup. :: - Collecting all of my VN and KN before burning. :: - Continuing my EN re-insertion for 007c.txt : That's all for today. My schedule will be free for this week, because the third grade will have a busy schedule for examination preparations. : Ishino Merino 16:20, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *'March 27, 2010' : New day for today, I was spent my time in Semarang for 10 days. Now I return to Salatiga, and I've some new friends from a forum. I can't tell you but you may search it. Now to do list for today are: :: - Doing some EN re-insertion for 007c.txt (voced story script). :: - Post something to forum. : That's all for today, I hope Narcissu Translations Project would finish soon. Because I like it so much, and now too I downloading Narcissu 3rd Die Dritte Welt (The Third World). I wonder what's the story look like, I think great story inside. : Ishino Merino 11:09, March 27. 2010 (UTC) *'March 23, 2010' : I've been spent my time in my home sweet home, nothing specially except waiting Kanon Standard Edition download progress finished. As the download still in progress I've been make a to do list for today. So there are: :: -Upload 006b.txt to mediafire, and update links in Script section. :: -Starting EN re-insertion for 007c.txt, there a lot of rows too. : So that's all, after I've finishing upload 006b.txt to the server I'll read Kanon Standard Edition. I waited the download progress a whole day. What a tiring day! : Ishino Merino 23:52, March 23, 2010 (UTC) *'March' 22, 2010 : I'm in 10 days of holiday, however it's holiday but i've schedule. Not too important but i should do it. Visiting my Junior High School and some stuff. So to do list today and tomorrow are: :: - Continuing EN re-insertion for 006b.txt, it will take a lot of time. :: - Checking typos in 006b,txt : Not too many to do list for today, cause not much time left for me in Semarang. After I'm in Salatiga i'll little bit busy. But I'll try to spare my time for EN re-insertion for 007c.txt. And too I feel happy because I've been install Kanon Original in my computer. My computer name is Integra Type-R like Narcissu 1st car.http://phionsoft.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ishino : Ishino Merino 15:00, March 22, 2010 (UTC) *'March 14, 2010' : This is Sunday, yet I can't get holiday time for now (a lot of task await me at the side of my dedicate Laptop Server, Nanami). I'm thinking about research assignment from Telecomunication Network subjects, maybe I'll use "File Sharing via IRC" title. Nevertheless I've something to do here, so this is my list for today: :: - Adding OpenDays pages. :: - Adding OpenDays menu on the sidebar. :: - Tidiying up a bit with the site architecture. :: - Trying some domain hosting to build Phionsoft Shopping site. : Not so much I can do for this weekend, since to much work to be handled at the same time :( : Bancho Pioneer 10:38, March 14, 2010 (UTC) *'March 11, 2010' : There aren't new from my journey of my life, so let's go to the to do list for today. There are: :: - Doing EN re-insertion for 006b.txt and 007c.txt, i don't believe there were a lot of lines there. :: - Pause my translation for Tsuki no Terasu, for temporary times, at least until EN re-insertion finished. : That's all for today, and to day too i've been completing anime TV series of AIR. Auu~ I don't understand any scene there, from episode 6 until 12. Yeah at least i still have another anime TV series to watch. So my bored feeling will go away. : Ishino Merino 15:32, March 11, 2010 (UTC) *'March 9, 2010' : Yosh, I just get back from DIY (Yogyakarta). Soon after that I've been faced with a ton of tasks from the Campus that unfortunately I must complete, so then I can't get a grip for awhile in doing the EN re-insertion (I feel bad for Ishino, he has been doing a lot for this project yet I and other Phionsoft staffs can do much). Today list are: :: - Learning "Kopi Luwak" to get JCP (JAVA Certified Programmer) degree. What?! This is nothing to do with the Project :( Kidding. :: - Seeing what I can do with the Part 4 Scripts. :: - etc (updating discussion board at VNDB and Anima pages at Wikipedia, must gain accsess to promote this Project). : Gaaooo... Telkom Institute of Technology don't give me so much tasks please! I can't do a lot of thing with my Project here. Seriously, being an ICT students you must prepare yourself to get busy (its from my personal exp. T_T). : Bancho Pioneer 13:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) *'March 7, 2010' : Today is my holidays in school, but I use my time to surfing internet and some stuff. And today too i do EN re-insertion for Narcissu Script, so to do list for today are: :: - EN re-insertion for 006c.txt and so on, I don't know when to stop. :: - Still translating Tsuki no Terasu dialogue. :: - Checking for false word or sentences in every script. : Busy in school can't stop me doing this, but in spare time i translating Tsuki no Terasu, and surfing in the web. Finding anime TV series is fun, because i didn't have anything to entertain myself. *'March 5, 2010' : It's my first time filling this sections, so i apologize if i make a mess stuff here. And today to do list are: :: - Editing Tsuki no Terasu page. :: - Translating Tsuki no Terasu dialog. :: - Upload Tsuki no Terasu screenshot after finishing the translations. : That's all for today, now i'll translating Tsuki no Terasu dialog in the early morning. And finish it as soon as possible. *'March 1, 2010' : Geez, what a busy schedule for today :( to think that I have OOP (Object Oriented Programming) assignment using JAVA due that must be collected today, so I couldn't maintain this site yesterday. Really sorry for that! Well, today to do list are: :: - Adding Tsuki no Terasu menu (page info has been added by Ishino, thank you!). :: - Updating Narcissu Side 2nd page (Ishino has gave some foundation to that page, again... thank you :D). :: - Re-inserting English scripts to the translated scripts. :: - Planning to announce the Narcissu Translation Project at Phionsoft Studios pages. :: - Doing some proofreading for 005b.txt. : I can't do so much progress for now, remembering this is such a busy week for me... yeah.. Friday I must go to Yogyakarta to attend National Electric Car Olympiad. *'February 26, 2010' : Owh, its been such a while since my last drop to this site (actually, I logged on to this site yesterday to check is everything alright but I didn't do anything in particular). Upon the compelation of Narcissus Script by dedicate translator Ishino, I turn back to this site to do something respectively severe much attention (such as: typos, grammatical error) on the Wikia pages. So here is the list once again: :: - Fixing typos using word processor (first attempt on 26th February 2010). :: - Completing the Guidelines. :: - Seeing anything wrong with the site. : Clarifying that we can't use a BOT in this site (since I can't upload the scripts here). So anything that turn with the progress calculation must be done manually, sorry for the inconvenient. *'February 12, 2010' : Actually, I login several time yesterday onwards... but not so much to be done here, still thinking about the large file scripts that I happenly have not uploaded it yet to the respective section. Maybe one of you can figure out how to de-group the script into smaller fragments so we can edit it nicely, at this very moment I've uploaded it via MF. : To do list for today (before going to the Campus): :: - Editing my user page at Wikipedia and joining WikiProject Anime and Manga. :: - Trying some limitless possibility in using a BOT to do some repeated tasks, such as: updating scripts trans status. :: - Get myself a life! (Honestly, I must contact my girl again; "Manaka I've been busy with all this thingy, hope you'll understand"). *'February 9, 2010' :Back again! Actually, I must go to the campus today... but its raining outside. I think I'll catch a cold if I force myself to go, so I decided to stay at home and doing stuffs in this site. I even dedicated my school time for my hobby, such a shame :( : And... now we go for our to do list today: :: - Learning the new environtment (still not understand; why I often get page error when opening Wikia). :: - Updating Narcissu page (the script section must be done soon, so we can start to work). :: - Editing the Logo; adding the R&D Division to Phionsoft Studios. :: - Graaaoo... (so much to be done, you'd better help me out here... Right Now!!!). : : After so much effort I have gave to this project (I'm working here nearly for 6 hours non-stop). Here is the list that I've done: :: - Uploading all the scripts (takes a lot of my time; It seems I'll got a headache after this). :: - Changing the logo (Em, cute chu~ just like toodler's Nanami Madobe; thanks to the pic source). :: - Create a Phionsoft Studios sharing folder under my MF account. *'February 7, 2010' :Hi, everyone! Sorry for the late site, still thinking the best site to be our gathering point. At least for now, I choose Wikia instead installing Media Wiki engine at my own sub domain (it'll kill me in the process). : So... here we are, our to do list: :: - Learning the new environtment (as always). :: - Updating blank pages. :: - Editing the menu; adding the Narcissu Side 2nd post. :: - Em... (so much to do, you'd better help me out here). Latest activity Category:Browse